Beach Secrets
by tannywh
Summary: The Swan sisters are in Miami for the summer. What will happen when they meet the three gorgeous Cullen brothers? Will sparks fly? Canon pairings. ALL HUMAN Please R&R I'm no good at summaries! Rated T just in case!
1. Beginning Of A Good Thing

**A/N: Okay so I know this sounds really lame but its actually a pretty good story so please give it a chance!! This first chapter is actually the first two chapters combined so please bear with me! ) Thank you! This all happens really fast b/c they only have a summer not a whole year so...yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF TWILIGHT. NO CHARACTERS. NO SETTINGS. NOTHING. NADDA. ZILCH. ZIPPO. EL NADDA. N O T H I N G ! ! ! **

* * *

We were in Miami for the summer. Me and my two sisters. This was going to be amazing. As we walked down the beach I ran ahead of Alice and Rose to snap a picture of them I was stepping backwards when I tripped on something and fell. Turns out it had been a someone.

"Hey! What the-" They started to say but stopped. He had gorgeous green eyes, bronze hair and an angles face to match. I stared at him until he said "Are you gonna get off me or what?"

"Well you are very comfortable and this really is the perfect tanning spot." I said coyly as I raised myself off the ground and brushed the sand off me. I was really glad I wore my white and pink striped bikini that had the tattoo details on the panels.

After gawking for a moment at my fit and tanned body the guy said "I'm Edward." He reached out a hand for me to shake.

"Bella." I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" He said, meaning the area of the beach we were on. I figured he lived close by.

"Yeah. Me and my sisters are visiting our uncle for the summer. We flew here from Arizona." Just then Alice and Rose joined us.

"Bella. Who's this?" Alice asked.

"Alice, this is Edward. Edward these are my sisters Alice and Rose." I said as the shook hands.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to run but I'll see you around alright?" He said. He took off before I got a chance to ask where he lived.

"Well. Looks like someone's summer in Miami is gonna be better than she thought." Rose jabbed. I laughed and we continued down the beach.

About 3 miles down the beach I told the girls that I was getting tired. I said I'd meet them back at the house later and they nodded. I was walking back when I heard my name being called. I turned around to find Edward running after me.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you so soon." He said and I shrugged. "I was wondering. My brothers and I are throwing a party at our place tonight and I was hoping maybe you and your sisters wanted to come!" He kinda rushed out, almost as if he were nervous about it.

"Yeah sure! Just tell us when and where and we'll be there." I said. Edward gave me the address and directions to get there and told us to be there at about 9:30.

"Kay! See you later I guess." I said and turned around to head back to the house. When Alice and Rose got back I told them about the invitation.

"Of course we'll go! And we can wear those dresses we just bought! Oh this is perfect!" Alice was screaming. We spent the rest of the day getting ready. I wore a brown dress that was about knee length and had detailing in the front on the breast. My shoes were teal stilettos that had diamonds down the ankle straps. Alice wore a simple white dress that came to mid-thigh. It had a square neck and ruching at the top. Her shoes were red wedges made out of basket weave. And Rose, being the drama queen she was, had to wear a cranberry cocktail dress with a square neck and gold stilettos.

When we were all ready we grabbed our purses and hopped into my Aston Martin Vanquish and took the directions Edward had given me. We arrived at a stunning mansion not unlike the one our uncle owned but rarely ever stayed at. Uncle Mark was a developer so he was always travelling to check out the new real-estates that were up for grabs. That's why he was so accommodating with us this summer.

The three of us got out of the car and walked into the house. The front hallway was adorned with hanging flower baskets and featured a beautiful grand staircase that lead upstairs from the two sides of the foyer. Through the middle was a hallway leading into the rest of the house. We followed the throngs of people until we reached the patio. There I ran into someone and was apologizing profusely when I recognized the voice.

"Edward!" I said with delight.

"Bella?" He said, almost questioning whether it was really me or not. "Wow. You look….wow." He said, failing to find a word to describe me.

"You don't look too shabby yourself." I flirted. I gave Alice and Rose our old signal for 'leave me alone' and they scurried off to mingle.

"You're house is stunning. Not quite the Swan Mansion back in Arizona, but for Miami it's not half bad." I said, teasingly. Truthfully his house was much nicer than ours. Although, ours seemed better equipped for hosting a party.

"Hey now! Don't go insulting the host's house. It's bad luck you know." He said, teasing right back.

"Really. I didn't know that. Thank you for informing me." I laughed along with him.

"Do you want to meet my brothers?" He asked and when I nodded he put a hand around my waist and led me inside. Along the way he introduced me to this person and that. I met two girls, Jessica and Lauren, who seemed somewhat nice but like they had ownership over Edward.

I was led into a side room that looked like a recreation room but without the pool table and the air hockey table. Pushed up against the far wall was a table with different assortments of drinks that looked like they may not be your typical punch. I was led to two guys. One was massive, and he resembled a grizzly bear. The other was muscular, but not as much as the bear, with blonde shaggy hair.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, these are my brothers, Emmett," He motioned to the grizzly, "and Jasper." He pointed at the other one.

"Nice to meet you both." I said politely. I hadn't realized that Emmett was just a wee bit drunk until he slapped Edward on the arm.

"Man bro, she's _hot_!" He yelled. I blushed a little and Edward looked at me.

"Yeah she is." He agreed. I blushed even more.

"Would you two like to meet my sisters? I'm sure they would like to meet you!" I said. Jasper nodded and Emmett kinda saluted.

I led them to where I had seen my sisters last and I found them talking to a pretty brunette.

"Alice, Rose, these are Edward's brothers. Emmett and Jasper." I said making the introductions. "Emmett, Jasper, these are my sisters, Alice and Rose. " They shook hands and then Alice introduced me to the brunette they were talking to, Angela. The rest of the night was spent talking and dancing. I danced with Edward for most of the night. Alice with Jasper and Rose with Emmett. When it was time to go Edward walked me out to the front of the house.

"Well, goodbye." He said.

"Bye. I'll see you on the beach tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled a crooked grin that melted my heart.

"I'll be there." He promised. I hopped in my car and sped off, waving out the sun roof and hoping he saw it.

"Guys. This is going to be a good summer." I said.

"How do you know?" asked Rose."

"I just know."

* * *

**A/N: So?? Whatd ya think?? I know it goes pretty fast but Bella and Edward have this connection! I guess it's kinda like imprinting only not werewolfy! ) Please review! I would like at least 15 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thank you guys!! **


	2. Authors Note

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I feel so bad that I haven't posted in forever! School has been CRAZY!! I couldn't get anything done in between homework and volleyball and choir and all that crazy stuff! So I'm soo sorry!

I will probably update soon so don't yell at me yet! If I don't update in two weeks you have full permission to kill me!!

Thanks for your patience and understanding!! 

xtwilight-obsessedx


End file.
